mpirefandomcom-20200213-history
UKW:Brawl Britannia
UKW: Brawl Britannia is an Wrestling Mpire brand created and maintained by YeahWellFAQYou, consisting of fictitious wrestlers either of entirely original design or based partially on the default wrestlers. Beginnings: Early 2011 UKW: Brawl Britannia began following the UKW's successful poaching of several Wrestling School prospects in late 2010. Rafe Daniels, Mike Fantastic, Backstab and Jordan 'The Cowpoke' Hamer among others flooded the formerly small-time promotion and helped set it up as a real competitor to the more mainstream Double A Wrestling in the US. Andy Fortis, the booker of UKW, soon began a tireless campaign to make the promotion edgy and appealing; booking more specialty matches, putting more money into special training for the talent and even purchasing the Wrestling School outright- thus allowing even more talent to be nurtured. The Double A 'Invasion': Late 2011 - Early 2012 Following a few fairly successful months of haphazard shows and infrequent PPV's, UKW began to suffer in mid-2011 due to the small, overworked roster and storylines simply not going over with the fanbase. During this time several members of the locker room were either sent to the Wrestling School or sacked outright, with no money remaining to replace them. Mike Fantastic, Rafe Daniels, The Cowpoke, Davey March and the ALB (Ambitious Little Bastards) were almost entirely carrying the promotion at this point, and once Joey Walton of the ALB was injured in a Tag Tables match rumours of an indefinite haitus began to circulate. A desperate Fortis decided to call on The Cowpoke's father, Eddie Hamer, the head booker of Double A. An agreement was reached where Double A would begin 'invading' UKW shows. This was well recieved with the fans and allowed Double A to gain more exposure in the UK- not to mention halving the workload of the UKW locker room. After weeks of warring between the promotions, a one off PPV named Hollywood Road was announced, the invasion was ended by the team of Daniels, Fantastic, Skorch, Wroe (a bright young prospect of the Wrestling School) and Kris Killa. Decline and Haitus: Late 2012 Following the conclusion of the Double A storyline, UKW began to decline as well as suffer behind the scenes. Mike Fantastic, The Cowpoke and Azteka all left for the WWE Universe, Wroe suffered a severe injury, Joey Walton was released- causing Kris Killa to walk out- and Federation Online became the latest craze and took a sizable chunk of the fanbase. Booker Andy Fortis began working on a 'Locker Room Scism' angle to draw back the fans, but it was unsuccessful and Brawl Britannia ceased shows shortly before Christmas. Return, Spectrum Angle: 2013 Brawl Britannia returned in late January 2013, with fans interest reignited by a series of 'Second Anniversary' promo vids on Federation Online, and several appearences by UKW talent. Old guard members Skorch, Billy Laine and Mister Cole were joined by new stars Darius and Spectrum Security (Red and Blue) to form Spectrum- the self-proclaimed 'elite' of UKW. A Second Anniversary show was announced, with promises of several returning UKW members and a continuation of the Spectrum story. Andy Fortis announced himself as Spectrum's leader, and soon after Tag Champs Caleb & Frank Kliq joined the group. At the show itself, Fortis booked Spectrum (Darius, Backstab, Skorch and Caleb & Kliq) into a match with the remaining 'resistance' (Daniels and the returning Wroe), while allowing Spectrum Security to issue an open challenge. ALB answered the call, and defeated SS, while Mike Fantastic and Ukralia (Simon Lowe and Vladimir Sholko) returned to assist Daniels and Wroe in fighting off Spectrum themselves. Category:E-fed